Japanese Patent Early Publication [kokai] No. 2001-170514 discloses that charged fine particulate water generated by applying electric charges to water is used as an effective dust collector due to the high adsorption property in the air.
On the other hand, it is known that radicals are active chemical species, and excellent in decomposing/deodorizing bad-odor components due to their high chemical reactivity. However, since the radicals are unstable in the air, so that the lifetime is short, they often disappear before reacting with the bad-odor components. From this reason, it has been difficult to sufficiently obtain the effect of the radicals.
In addition, Japanese Patent Early Publication [kokai] No. 53-141167 or No. 2001-96190 discloses cleaning the air by use of fine particulate water containing radicals. However, since the charged fine particulate water has a micrometer particle size, it is hard to diffuse in a space. Therefore, the effect of deodorizing/eliminating the bad-odor components/bacteria adhered to a curtain, clothes and wall surfaces spaced by some distance in a room is not still enough.